Fireworks, Dandelion Chains, and Baby Ducks
by skitzzy
Summary: Eight year old Blaine spends his Fourth of July at the Lima City Park, meets a little boy named Kurt, and sees fireworks for the first time. Kid!fic. Klaine. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is my very first Klaine fanfiction, hope it isn't too unbearable. This is a pretty pointless fanfic, I just wrote this on impulse. No real plot. Kurt is 7 years old in this, Blaine is 8.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way.**

* * *

><p><span>Fireworks, Dandelions, and Baby Ducks<span>

Eight-year-old Blaine squeals in excitement as his father swings the back door of the family minivan open. It's the fourth of July and the air smells like burning charcoal, fresh cut grass, and clean air. He grins as his mother frees him from his seat belt and he lets his feet land with a thud on the gritty black gravel of the parking lot. The hazy late afternoon sun warms Blaine's back and he smiles at the proud wooden sign that reads LIMA CITY PARK. Blaine's heart almost leaps out of his chest as his eyes roam over the expanse of green grass in front of him. Mommies, daddies, children, and puppies cover the area of the park like little bursts of colors on a never ending green canvas. He impatiently squirms and rocks back and forth on his heels as he watches his mom and dad retrieve their picnic basket, blanket, and a few lawn chairs from the back of the trunk.

"Blaine honey, can you carry the blanket?" Mrs. Anderson asks; her arms full of items. Blaine nods and wraps his arms around the rough material.

"Maria, can you help too?" Blaine's eleven- year –old sister sighs and takes her headphones off as she shuts down her CD player.

"Fine mom. Ugh, can we just go? Jenny and Allie must already be set up. I bet they're playing without me!" Maria whines as she picks up the picnic basket, tripping back a bit at the sudden heaviness.

Blaine can't help but agree. He's all ready for the fourth of July; he's got his brand new American flag t-shirt on and his favorite pair of red sneakers. He wants to run around the grass and make some new friends, but most of all he wants to see the fireworks. Blaine jumps excitedly at the thought of fireworks; he's seen them in movies but never in real life. He wants to watch the bright sparkly firecrackers explode against the sky.

"Yeah hurry up please! I can't wait, can't wait! Do you think the fireworks will start without us? I really, really, really want to see them. Can we see them now?" Blaine asks worriedly, what if they already started?

"Hold on there, kiddo, it's only four thirty. They don't start until eight. It's has to be dark out." Mr. Anderson chuckles at his overly-enthusiastic son. He ruffles Blaine's curly hair and Blaine chatters all the way across the parking lot. The Andersons find a vacant spot next to another family. Blaine notices a little boy who's sitting on his mom's lap next to them.

"Mom! Mom! Look! I see Jenny and Allie at the swings! Can I go? Please, please can I?" Maria asks as she sets down the picnic basket quickly and jumps up and down, her eyes growing wide and her arms flapping. Blaine thinks she looks like a chicken trying to fly.

"Sure, just remember to be back in 2 hours, ok?" Blaine's mom replies.

"Oh can I come too Mari? I wanna play too." Blaine looks at Maria with wide eyes. Maria opens her mouth to protest, but Mrs. Anderson interrupts her before she has a chance to speak.

"Yes you can Blaine, Maria would love that. Wouldn't you Maria?" Maria grunts something and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Fine. C'mon dork."

"MOM! Mari called me a dork! She called me a dork mom!" Mrs. Anderson shoots Maria a look and Maria mumbles an apology. She walks quickly towards the playground, Blaine trailing behind her.

"Don't call me Mari, Blaine. Only my friends can call me Mari." Blaine shrugs as their feet leave the grass and meet mulch.

"Fine… Mari." Blaine grins as his sister sends him an irritated glance.

"Jenny! Allie! I'm here!" Maria runs across the playground and towards the swings, her black ponytail bobbing up and down. Blaine follows after her.

"Hey Mari! We're about to play princesses. I'm going to be half mermaid, half fairy, and half princess." Allie says as she twirls a lock of blonde hair with her finger.

"That's three halves." Blaine reminds Allie as he steps from behind Maria. Jenny just rolls her eyes and Allie tugs on her pink butterfly t-shirt.

"Jenny's a princess who's also a super secret spy. And she can fly." Jenny nods and peers at Maria through her glasses.

"Hmm… I know! I'll be a princess who's an undercover super model that can talk to animals!" Maria answers with a giggle.

"Can't we play tag instead? I'm real good at freeze tag. I can even be the tagger if you want." Blaine offers and kicks a piece of mulch.

"No… But you can play princesses with us… as long as you be our servant." Jenny decides as she swings slowly. Maria and Allie nod in agreement. Blaine sighs and crosses his arms.

"Alright… I guess." He says. Less than ten minutes later, Blaine's already bored with the game. The girls are talking about their superpowers and they make Blaine collect leaves because leaves are supposed to be "money". While Blaine is reaching for a leaf off a branch, he notices a deep hill nearby. A couple of kids are rolling down the hill. Blaine grins, it looks fun. Quickly, he plucks up one last leaf, gathers up his pile, and makes his way back towards the girls.

"I quit." Blaine says as he drops a pile of leaves in front of the girls. Without looking back, he runs towards the hill. By the time he gets there, he's completely out of breath. Blaine looks at all the kids who are rolling down the hill; they look dizzy when they reach the bottom. Blaine thinks it looks fun and drops down on the grass. He smiles and crosses his arms tightly across his chest, gives himself a push and rolls down the hill. He feels the grass tickle his legs and arms and he finds himself laughing the entire way down. When he reaches the bottom his head swirls and when he tries to get back up on his feet, he falls right back down on the ground. Blaine feels himself bump into something.

"Ow!" Blaine hears a soft voice and he picks himself back up. He looks at what he bumped into… er… who he bumped into.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbles and he sees the little boy he saw from the picnic blanket next to him earlier that day. The boy is wearing a short sleeved button up shirt with a blue and red bowtie. His hair looks impeccably neat and Blaine tugs at one of his own wild curls.

"It's okay." Says the boy and he frowns at the fresh grass stain on Blaine's shorts.

"Are you hurt? My mom keeps band-aids in her bag. She's even got dinosaur ones." Blaine looks worriedly at the boy as he spots him rubbing at his arm.

"M'fine." The boy smiles up at Blaine momentarily before picking up a dandelion from the ground. Blaine thinks he looks nice, he has ocean colored eyes and smooth skin. He reminds Blaine of an angel.

"What're you doing?" Blaine asks and peers curiously at the boy.

"Making a flower necklace for my mommy." He replies while tying a dandelion stem together with another one.

"Dandelions are weeds." Blaine says in a matter-of fact tone. The boy frowns and looks at his chain.

"But they are pretty. So are flowers, so I say dandelions are flowers." The boy says as he continues to tie his chain.

"And they remind me of baby ducks cuz they're a pretty kind of yellow." The boy adds after a few seconds. Blaine shrugs and sits down in the grass next to Kurt.

"Can I help? I'm Blaine Anderson." The boy thinks for a second before responding to Blaine.

"Ok. I'm Kurt Koala." Blaine looks at Kurt.

"You're last name is an animal?"

"No, but in school whenever we meet a new person we play a game where we pick a word that begins with the same first letter of our first name." Kurt replies. Blaine opens his mouth with a smile to reply.

"Well… then I'm Blaine Banana." Kurt starts giggling at this and Blaine feels himself smile.

"You're… You're a banana! That's funny." Kurt says between laughs and Blaine grins.

"I'm a talking banana named Blaine." Blaine says with a funny look on his face. Kurt laughs even harder and Blaine joins in. After they finish their laughing fit, they find themselves tying dandelions together and talking about their school, families, and the things that they like. After a while Blaine's sister comes by to tell Blaine it's time for dinner. He gives Kurt a quick goodbye and follows Maria towards their picnic blanket. During dinner Blaine sneaks little glances at Kurt, who's sitting on his mommy's lap and braiding her hair. He smiles at the dandelion necklace around the pretty lady's neck.

I helped made that, Blaine thinks and turns back to his sandwich.

* * *

><p>Blaine feels adrenaline pumping in his veins. Its seven fifty-five and the fireworks will be starting soon. He asks his mom and dad if he can watch them from the hill he was at earlier. They say yes, and Maria goes to join Allie and Jenny by the swings again.<p>

As Blaine walks towards the hill, he feels a small hand on his arm.

"Hey Blaine. Where are you going?" Blaine turns around and sees Kurt. Blaine smiles and grabs Kurt's hand.

"I'm going to the hill to see the fireworks. Come with me?" Kurt nods and they both run up the hill. The children that were there earlier are gone and they are by themselves. Kurt and Blaine both sit down next to each other criss-cross-applesauce.

"I think this should be our hill." Blaine declares; Kurt's little hand still in his.

"Me too." Kurt says quietly staring at Blaine through the dark. Kurt lets go of his hand and Blaine feels a little sad.

"Have you ever seen fireworks before?" Blaine asks and Kurt shakes his head no.

"Same. I'm really excited!" Blaine says, his eyes lighting up. Kurt doesn't look as excited but he nods.

The two sit in silence for a while. The sky is really dark and Blaine feels even more excited than before.

All of a sudden there's a loud _pop! _And red sparks fly into a star burst pattern with a loud noise. Blaine straightens his back up excitedly and feels himself mesmerized with all the colors that keep popping up in the sky.

After a while, a deep blue firework lights up in the sky and it reminds Blaine of Kurt's big eyes.

Kurt.

Blaine turns towards Kurt to see if he's excited as he is, but instead of a smile on Kurt's face, he finds Kurt's legs curled up into his chest and Kurt's head in his knees.

"Kurt? Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine scoots towards Kurt. No answer.

"Kurt? Can you look at me? Are you scared?" Kurt just wraps his arms around his legs tighter and buries his head deeper into his knees. Blaine scoots even closer to Kurt and kneels down so his knees are touching Kurt's toes.

Blaine gently grabs Kurt's arms so he can unwrap them from Kurt's knees. He wants to see Kurt's face. Blaine interlaces one of his hands with Kurt's and runs his fingers through Kurt's soft hair the same way he saw Kurt do to his mommy.

"Can you look at me Kurt? I want to see your eyes." Kurt sniffles and slowly lifts his face up from his knees. With the light of the fireworks and the moon, he can make out Kurt's face. His cheeks are wet and his eyes are a little red. Blaine feels sad; he doesn't like it when people cry, and he definitely doesn't want to see Kurt cry.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks; another loud _pop! _rings through the air and Kurt jumps a little.

" I…I'm scared." Kurt says, his ocean eyes looking right into Blaine's hazel ones. Blaine lets his fingers brush against Kurt's cheek to wipe away his tears. He thinks about when he's scared and how his mom would hug him and tell him he's ok. So Blaine wraps two arms around Blaine and whispers in his ear.

"It's ok. They won't hurt you. You get used to the noise after a while, and when you look at all the pretty colors you'll forget about being scared." Blaine feels Kurt's heart beat against his. A few minutes later, Blaine feels Kurt's breath against his ear.

"You're right. They are pretty." Kurt says and Blaine rests his chin on Kurt's soft hair.

* * *

><p>They end up lying on the grass, Blaine's fingers ghosting over Kurt's. Every few seconds Blaine tears his eyes off the Fireworks and looks at Kurt through a thick layer of lashes to see if he's okay. Every time he checks and sees Kurt smiling, he smiles too and looks back up at the sky.<p>

After a while, the fireworks end and Blaine and Kurt both stand up, looking at each other shyly.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt giggles and Blaine feels himself smiling because Kurt is. They look at each other in silence for a while and Blaine knows that he should be getting back to his family.

"I have to go Kurt." Blaine frowns because he doesn't want to leave Kurt but he knows he has to. He gives Kurt one last hug before making his way back down the hill.

"Wait!" Kurt calls after him and Blaine turns around. Kurt smiles shyly and sticks a hand in his pocket. He pulls a crumpled dandelion chain from out of his pocket and puts it around Blaine's neck.

"I made it for you during dinner. My mom helped me." Kurt says, with his hands behind his back and his eyes lowered. Blaine beams and gives Kurt another hug.

"I love it." Blaine says and the two finally part.

* * *

><p>When Blaine is back in the car; he's feeling tired.<p>

"Did you have fun today kids?" Mrs. Anderson asks from the passenger seat. Blaine nods and Maria babbles on about how she's a princess.

"I made a friend, and the fireworks were really nice." Blaine mumbles sleepily. Mr. Anderson smiles from behind the steering wheel.

"Hey what's that on your neck Blaine?" Maria notices the dandelion chain around Blaine's neck and gives him a confused look. Blaine rubs his eyes and gives Maria a small smile.

"It's a dandelion chain. It reminds me of baby ducks."

END.


End file.
